


Стив Роджерс, медбрат МакСекси

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Под лошадиными дозами морфина Тони слишком болтлив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стив Роджерс, медбрат МакСекси

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve Rogers, Nurse McSexy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016284) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



Когда Тони очнулся, Стив дремал.   
Без малого неделю назад Тони буквально остановил грудью поезд — удерживал руками и вспахивал землю ногами, чтобы затормозить его прежде, чем тот рухнет в зияющую пропасть с железнодорожного моста. Они одолели Крушителей за считанные секунды до того, как поезд, несущийся на предельной скорости, едва не сошел с рельсов. Тони спас сотни жизней за счет смекалки и быстроты реакций.  
Стиву следовало бы разозлиться на него за такой риск, но разве Тони мог поступить иначе? Само собой, Стив не давал разрешения, а он не спрашивал — просто не было времени, — и даже сейчас Стив не мог придумать более удачного решения. Тони спас так много жизней, поступил настолько верно, что Стив не мог на него злиться. Ведь сам он поступил бы точно так же. На этот раз Тони нельзя было назвать безрассудным, безответственным или неподконтрольным. Он повел себя как герой.  
И это угнетало еще сильнее.  
Когда Тони совершал безрассудства, Стив мог скрыть свой страх, выдав его за злость, а свое беспокойство оправдать раздражением. Тогда у него появлялся формальный повод дежурить у постели Тони. «Я жду, пока он очнется, чтобы устроить умопомрачительную выволочку за идиотские выходки, — мог сказать он любому, кто спросит. — И клянусь, об этой он пожалеет». Если бы кто-нибудь спросил его, почему он дежурит в этот раз... Стив не нашел бы, что ответить. Впрочем, ему казалось, что остальные давно знали — все эти причины шиты белыми нитками.   
Ему стоило уйти. Тони лежал без сознания почти неделю и ничего не указывало на то, что скоро очнется. А если и очнется, то будет под таким количеством обезболивающих, какое слона с ног свалит. Но Стив все равно не мог заставить себя уйти — это казалось неправильным. Время от времени он дремал, но толком не спал — сколько раз Тони оказывался в больнице, а Стив так и не привык к этим чертовым пластиковым стульям. Он ел то, что приносили остальные члены команды, но толком и не питался. Правда, ему это было не нужно — мог надолго забыть о голоде — и, честно говоря, настроения есть не было.  
Поэтому он сидел у кровати Тони и рассуждал о том, как объяснит свое присутствие, когда тот очнется. Скажет, что волновался о нем? Что не может толком есть и спать, пока Тони не придет в себя и не начнет привычно огрызаться? Что он мучительно любит его, и видеть разбитого Тони значительно больнее, чем попасть под поезд самому? Все более или менее понятные формулировки собственных чувств вертелись в голове Стива, шепотом звучали в ушах, а он снова и снова отвергал их, начиная перефразировать заново.  
«Я не ушел, потому что не мог тебя бросить».  
«Я люблю тебя, как же я мог уйти?»  
«Ты мой лучший друг, конечно я остался».  
А потом Тони очнулся, и все подготовленные фразы вылетели из головы.  
Когда Тони медленно моргнул, он подался вперед — сонливость как рукой сняло. Волнение, беспокойство и усталость испарились, стоило лишь взглянуть Тони в глаза. С ним все будет в порядке. Стив присел на больничную кровать, взял его за руку, крепко сжал. Тони не умрет, а все остальное можно будет уладить.  
— Ух ты... тебя доктор прислал?  
О господи, нет.  
— Тони, — Стив сжал его ладонь еще сильнее, наверное, причиняя дискомфорт, но оправданием послужил ледяной страх, свернувшийся в груди. — Тони, это Стив. Стив Роджерс, помнишь меня?  
— О-о-о-о, — Тони едва заметно, но понимающе кивнул. — Ты Сти-и-и-и-и-ив.  
— Да, Тони, — он не сдержал облегченного смешка. — Я Стив.  
Он забыл о лекарствах — врачи говорили, что когда Тони очнется, то будет «в неадеквате». Стив упустил это. Что Тони мог забыть его, и в голову не приходило. Мысль об этом ударила как пощечина.   
— Ты, мать твою, красавчик, Сти-и-и-и-ив. Тебе говорили? Красавчик. Так что там... с диагнозами, медбрат МакСекси?  
— Что? — удивленно моргнул Стив. — Я... Я не... в смысле, спасибо тебе, конечно, но я не медбрат, Тони.   
Он и прежде делал комплименты. Это же Тони — он флиртует как дышит, доставалось от него и Стиву. Но впервые он был настолько... откровенен.   
— Тогда модель. Ты должен быть моделью.  
— Нет, я... Тони, я не модель, я твой партнер.  
— Я тебя закадрил? — Тони попытался сесть — не вышло. Взмахнув руками, он упал обратно на подушки и недоверчиво уставился на Стива. — О черт! Да я везунчик.   
Стив имел в виду боевого партнера, вроде товарища по команде, но подбор слов явно был неудачным. Он прикинул, чем бы отвлечь Тони — с учетом действия наркотиков, это должно быть несложно.   
— Нет, мы не в том смысле партнеры. А, вот, — Стив подхватил оставленные Наташей крекеры. — Может, съешь что-нибудь? Ты не в форме, еда может помочь.  
— Мы уже целовались? Я хочу целоваться, давай поцелуемся... — Тони снова попытался сесть и даже умудрился забросить руку Стиву на шею. Поерзал немного, пытаясь придвинуться, но до губ так и не дотянулся. Стив не был точно уверен, что испытал — облегчение или разочарование.  
— Тони, правда, я... ты не... — он запутался в словах, не зная, как объяснить, что не под кайфом Тони им не интересовался в этом смысле.  
— Да ладно, детка, я просто хочу поцелуй... мы называем друг друга «детка»?  
— Определенно нет, — Стив нарочно опустил тот факт, что в целом не отказался бы.  
— Давай начнем? Я не против.  
— Может, все-таки съешь что-нибудь... — Стив не оставлял попыток его отвлечь.   
— И как я тебя подцепил? Я был романтичен, детка, детка, золотце? Надеюсь, что да, потому что ты совершенно точно достоин романтики. Конечно да, потому что ты свет очей моих...  
— Ты не... в смысле, мы не... — попытался было снова объясниться Стив, а потом с тяжелым вздохом сдался, потому что Тони продолжал бормотать и гладить его по лицу, игнорируя все слова.  
— О боже, золотце, твои зубы идеальны... Я говорил тебе?  
— Нет, я не думаю, что...   
— Потому что это так, лапуля. Они белые... И очень натуральны, хоть ты и не натурал.   
Он хихикнул — это был неожиданно приятный звук, которого Стив никогда прежде от Тони Старка не слышал. Стало вдруг больно — Стив многое отдал бы, чтоб услышать такое от Тони не под кайфом и не когда тот принимает его за симпатичного медбрата.  
— Ну... — Стив потер шею ладонью. — Наверное. В смысле, я би. Вроде того.  
— Я думал, ты Сти-и-и-и-ив, мой любимый, мой...  
— Просто Стив, — быстро перебил он. — И «би» в смысле бисексуален.  
— Но теперь ты тонисексуален.  
— Даже не знаю, — ответил Стив вместо «да» или «нет», потому что, откровенно говоря, в последнее время не был ни в чем уверен.  
— Ты должен. Не волнуйся, я люблю тебя таким как есть, сладкий мой, краси...  
— Ладно, Тони, — решил подыграть Стив. — Я буду тонисексуален, если ты поешь, договорились?  
— Нет, не обращайте на меня внимания, я ничего не слышал, — обернувшись, Стив увидел на пороге палаты Клинта. Тот замахал руками, развернулся на каблуках и вышел. Но потом снова заглянул в дверь, чтобы дать совет:   
— Кстати, не трахайтесь на больничной кровати, а то еще подхватите чего.  
Тони зааплодировал. Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях. Клинт уже исчез.   
Тони улучил момент, извернулся и, обхватив голову Стива, неуклюже поцеловал в волосы.  
— Люблю тебя. Я уже говорил?  
— Я... погоди, что? — Стив отстранился и посмотрел на Тони с удивлением.  
— Что, не говорил? — Тони моргнул с невинным, почти детским замешательством, будто не произнес сейчас слова, которых — столько раз пытался напомнить себе — Стив никогда не слышал. Тони, не заметив его страха и надежды, зевнул и продолжил легко и непринужденно, словно болтал о погоде: — Может, держал в секрете. Упс. Любил с... да не знаю, с каких пор. Всегда? Ну точно — всегда.  
Стив даже не знал, что ответить, но и не понадобилось, потому что Тони снова зевнул.  
— Посплю, наверное, — сонно решил он и потянулся к ладони Стива. — Ты же не уйдешь, детка?  
Стив подумал, что попадет в ад за то, что воспользовался этим, но все равно сжал ладонь Тони:   
— Не уйду, детка.  
Тони в ответ мягко и сонно улыбнулся, и он залюбовался им, хотя в висках стучал целый духовой оркестр. Стив уткнулся лбом в бок Тони и попытался понять смысл происходящего.  
Мог ли Тони в самом деле иметь в виду то, что сказал? Зачем вообще сказал, если так не думал? Одно дело, когда из-за наркотиков в крови Тони бормотал о его красоте — Стив не отличался честолюбием, осознавал, что большинство людей находит его привлекательным, — это как раз ничего не значило. Тони мог считать его красивым без всякой задней мысли. Но сказать, что любит его, что всегда любил? Стив не знал, как быть. Не мог просто признать, что Тони в буквальном смысле имел это в виду, но... не мог ничего поделать с разгоревшимся огоньком надежды.   
Он нажал кнопку вызова врача — нужно было сообщить, что Тони очнулся.   
Медики сказали, что с Тони все будет хорошо, а раз он время от времени приходит в себя, то они будут постепенно снижать дозу обезболивающих. Сказали, что процесс выздоровления начался, но окончательно в себя Тони придет только через день или два.   
Зная, что в ближайшее время он не проснется, Стив позволил себе поспать. Он толком не спал уже семьдесят два часа, и хотя мог нормально функционировать и в худших условиях, недосып начинал сказываться.   
Проснувшись, позвонил Наташе, чтобы сообщить ей и остальным о состоянии Тони. Она обрадовалась известиям о прогрессе, но отчего-то твердо отказалась от предложения зайти в больницу.  
Странно. Конечно, именно Стив обычно присматривал за Тони в такие моменты — когда его состояние уже не было критическим, — но все равно было странно, что она отказалась его проведать. И более того — отказалась и от лица всех остальных. Стив не мог понять, в чем дело, пока не позвонил мисс Поттс. Она поблагодарила его за звонок, а в ответ на вопрос о ее визите рассмеялась.   
— Это мило, Стив, но я лучше заеду попозже, когда вы разберетесь со своей, как это... «тонисексуальностью?»  
Стив застонал, начиная понимать.   
— Должен был догадаться, что Клинт не сможет держать язык за зубами.  
— История обрастает новыми подробностями при каждом пересказе, — Стив слышал веселье в ее голосе. — Наташа была первой, так что, полагаю, ее версия наиболее точна, но услышанная Хэппи уже включала в себя оргию.  
— Когда все закончится, я загоняю его на базе до беспамятства, — прорычал Стив.   
— Он просто пытается тебя поздравить. В своем стиле.  
— Пока не с чем, — признал Стив. — При некотором везении, возможно.  
— Если ты думаешь, что дело в везении, ты так же безнадежен, как Тони, — снова рассмеялась она. — Передай ему, пусть позвонит мне потом, ладно?  
— Я... — Стив хотел спросить, что она имеет в виду, но решил разобраться сам. — Конечно. Обязательно.   
— Спасибо, Стив, — все так же весело сказала Пеппер и отключилась.  
Ладно. Вероятно, это хороший знак? Пеппер была в числе самых близких друзей Тони. Если кто и знал что-нибудь о его чувствах к Стиву или кому-то другому, то только она. Ее слова вселяли надежду, поэтому Стив попытался отвлечься. Тяжело вздохнул и взял недочитанную книгу. Он привык проводить много времени в больничных палатах, но все равно скучно быть единственным бодрствующим человеком в комнате. Стив не понял, как снова уснул, но когда проснулся, книга лежала на груди, а Тони устало смотрел на него с насмешливой улыбкой.  
Стив рывком сел, повозился с книгой. Закрыл ее, перед этим загнув уголок страницы — к неудовольствию Тони.  
— Нельзя загибать страницы. Я дал тебе закладки, сколько закладок я тебе дал...  
— Сотни. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Сотни — это, конечно, преувеличение...  
— Это определенно не преувеличение, а если ты просто пытаешься меня отвлечь, то не выйдет. Я спросил, как ты себя чувствуешь, и хочу услышать ответ.  
— Я в порядке, мамочка, — Тони махнул на него рукой с воткнутой в нее иглой капельницы. — Иголками истыкали и все болит, но, черт, в меня же врезался поезд. Жив — это уже вполне приятная кондиция.  
— Точно, — Стив подавил желание взять Тони за руку. Тот, явно заметив что-то в его лице, раздраженно выдохнул и устроился поудобней. Посмотрел в глаза.   
— Ладно. Начинай.  
— Начинай? Что?   
Первым пришел на ум поцелуй, о котором Тони уже просил его под кайфом, и вполне в его духе было очнуться полностью и теперь уже потребовать. И проблема решена. Разумеется, Стиву не могло так повезти.  
— Да ну, давай уже. Я был неосторожен на этот раз или просто зверски упрям?  
— Что? — нахмурился Стив, подавшись вперед. — Нет, Тони, ты был героем. Ты герой.   
— Ого, тот поезд, должно быть, вышвырнул меня прямиком в другое измерение, — протянул Тони с легкой улыбкой. — Такой ты мне больше нравишься. Менее орущий.  
— Нравлюсь тебе, а? — сорвалось с языка, но Стив решил, что пусть и неловкая, неподходящая шутка все же поможет прояснить вопрос: — А я думал, любишь меня.   
Тони замер, застыл совершенно неподвижно, и на мгновение Стив подумал, не судорога ли у него часом. Потом Тони моргнул, на лице проступила обреченность, но через мгновение выражение его стало совершенно нечитаемым.  
— Так значит, не сон, — Тони поджал губы.  
— Нет.   
Он молчал. Стив ждал. Но Тони явно не собирался продолжать, поэтому он тихо вздохнул.  
— Я хочу об этом поговорить.  
— Если ты не против, я бы предпочел еще один поезд в лицо.  
— Тони, — Стив поморщился, потому что, черт, это было больно. — Я понимаю, что ты был в отключке. Просто спрашиваю, была ли хоть одна причина сказать то, что ты...   
— Я вынужден настаивать, что был под кайфом...   
— Понимаю,...   
— ... и поэтому ты не можешь привлечь меня к ответственности за...   
— Да не привлекаю я тебя к ответственности, — снова перебил его Стив, уже тверже. — Я... ничего не жду, знаю, что ты преувеличивал. Но если в этом есть хоть немного правды, я бы хотел знать.  
Тони глубоко вздохнул. Медленно выдохнул. Поджал губы. Покосился на дверь, словно раздумывал о том, не вытащить ли из вены иглу и удрать. Стив делал все возможное, чтобы не выдать, как ему больно. Мог думать только о том, что никогда не получит чего хочет — теперь понимал. И мог с этим справиться.  
Когда он больше всего на свете хотел вернуться домой, в свое время, то знал, что это невозможно. Понадобилось некоторое время, но в итоге смог смириться. Теперь здесь у него была жизнь, которую он любил и не променял бы на другую. Были силы защитить людей, нуждавшихся в этом, и друзья, ставшие скорее семьей. И Тони. Может, в чуть в другом, чем хотелось бы, смысле, но они были близкими друзьями, лучшими, и Стив не настолько глуп, чтобы это потерять. Он был счастлив, по-настоящему. Этой жизни было более чем достаточно, и вселенная в целом не обязана была делать ему новых одолжений.   
А Тони... Тони просто было так удивительно много. Он был сложным, притягательным, Стива тянуло к нему даже тогда, когда Тони только то и делал, что пытался его оттолкнуть. Еще когда они только притирались друг к другу, Стив хотел понять его, изучить все острые зазубрины на гранях его личности, которые Тони использовал как запасную броню. Стив понял это о Тони — у него и своя была. За минувшие годы они снимали броню друг с друга по кусочкам, изучали болевые точки, учились обходить их или надавливать, когда нужно.  
Тони вдохновлял его становиться лучше, но не просил об этом. Когда Стив падал, Тони не указывал ему, что делать. Никогда не напоминал Стиву о людях, которые на него рассчитывают, о стране, друзьях или еще ком-то, ради кого он должен взять себя в руки. Он просто сидел рядом, разговаривал, слушал. За эти годы он выслушал каждую бессвязную историю из тех, что Стив смог вспомнить о своем детстве, о войне, о людях, которых потерял. Уже от того, что кто-то еще знает об этом, Стиву становилось легче, словно он делил свою ношу. Тони знал его лучше всех. Стив не мог его потерять. Отказывался. Только не из-за этого.  
— Я понял, — в итоге сказал он. — Все нормально. Забудем.  
— А сможем? — пробормотал Тони. Он повернулся к нему и бросил жесткий прямой вопрос: — Ты сможешь?  
Это был удар поддых. Тони знал. Конечно знал, как Стив мог быть таким идиотом? Наверное, он всегда знал о чувствах Стива и просто заставил бегать по кругу, чтобы само прошло со временем.   
— Смогу, — решительно кивнул Стив. Он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы Тони остался в его жизни. Но не сдержался и добавил с горькой усмешкой: — Я ведь и так очень долго это игнорировал, верно?  
Эмоция, проявившаяся на лице Тони, была ничем иным, как болью — глубокой, самой яркой, какую когда-либо довелось видеть Стиву. Потом Тони вздернул подбородок и сжал зубы. Еще мгновение Стив не мог понять, чем ранили его эти слова, а потом щелкнуло.  
— Нет, Тони, я имею в виду, что игнорировал свои чувства, не твои, я бы никогда... — он заставил себя заткнуться, потому что, и в самом деле, они опять ходили кругами, а Стиву нужно было выяснить только одно.  
Он наклонился и поцеловал Тони.  
Стив и сам не знал, чего ждать. Нерешительность, нежелание, быть может, даже прямое сопротивление — что-то подобное. Поцелуй должен был стать лишь откровенной демонстрацией его намерений, а не попыткой взять то, чего Тони не предлагал.  
Но вот в чем дело: Тони предлагал. Тони брал, врываясь в рот Стива волной, брал с отчаянием, какого Стив не ожидал, даже не надеялся. Ладонью коснулся его щеки, вторую руку закинул ему на шею и притянул к себе. Стив оказался совсем рядом, притерся к Тони так, словно даже намек на свободное пространство между ними физически ранил. Оседлав его, Стив даже через слои одежды чувствовал, как горит кожа, и невинное намерение превратилось в пьянящее пылкое желание. Стив был совсем не против утонуть в нем и раствориться, но тут взбесился кардиомонитор.  
Стив вздрогнул от резкого звука, проклиная себя на все лады, а потом отшатнулся.   
— Тебе больно? Что я?..   
— Просто пульс, — со смешком выдохнул Тони. Нечестно, что он так устал от одного только поцелуя. — Видимо, мой сейчас приятно подскочил.   
— Приятно?  
— Весьма, — промурлыкал Тони и снова притянул Стива к себе.   
— Так ты... — попытался было спросить Стив, но слова заблудились между их губами, словно они никак больше не могли их разнять. Тони тихо застонал, так тихо, что Стив едва услышал. И не удержался — поцеловал его снова. И только потом спросил: — Так ты в самом деле имел в виду то, что сказал?  
— Мы не обязаны обсуждать это, если ты не хочешь. Очевидно, очень рано говорить что-то вроде...  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Вроде... — Тони запнулся. — Да, вот вроде этого. Знаю, что это может быть перебор, чересчур романтично, и невзирая на весь прошлый опыт, я могу с этим справиться. Сбавить обороты, все такое...   
— Не ты это начал, — поправил Стив, потому что теперь, когда фасад треснул, все рвалось наружу. Он чувствовал, как его несет, будто стремительным течением, слишком сильным, чтобы попытаться выбраться. — Это я говорю тебе, что люблю тебя. Что давно люблю тебя. Что ты нужен мне. И если для того, чтобы остаться друзьями, нужно было забыть все это, то я был готов, но никогда не хотел. Я хочу этого. Хочу тебя, всего. Не нужно сбавлять обороты. Я любил тебя — всего целиком — годами.  
— Что же, — Тони облизнул губы. — Возможно, я беспросветный идиот, но, по крайней мере, не один такой.   
Стив поцеловал его снова, он никак не мог унять восторг от того, что вообще можно это делать.  
— Да, я имел в виду это. Все это, — наконец пробормотал Тони, не прекращая целовать его в ответ, вставляя слова в перерывах. Чуть позже он отстранился и ухмыльнулся. — Теперь я могу называть тебя деткой?  
— Да, если позволишь сводить тебя на свидание, — с улыбкой предложил сделку Стив.  
— Я забыл, у тебя же есть принципы, — с нарочито разочарованным вздохом отметил Тони.  
— Если это проблема, мы можем забыть обо всем этом, — ухмыльнулся Стив.  
— Нет, — Тони мягко и широко улыбнулся, посмотрел как тогда, когда Стив пообещал остаться. — Без шансов, детка.


End file.
